Rip You Apart
by o-WinterQueen-o
Summary: Dabi would do anything to make that self righteous piece of shit pay for this.


**Heyo! This is Kari breaking into the BNHA fandom for the first time!**

 **Okay So! My friends and I had this idea of Stain/Dabi, and we were talking about why it made more sense than a lot of the Shigaraki/Dabi, but then started talking about how ShigaDabi would have an interesting toxic dynamic of 'They want to hurt each other, but aren't allowed to kill each other, so they hate-fuck instead'. Then we threw in a little past Stain/Dabi for drama purposes and now I have this fic idea that I finally got out of my head to share with y'all ::V So enjoy y'all~**

* * *

"Ah… you're such an annoying little brat… Even when you're underneath me you still act like you think you're above me… like you're better than me…" Shigaraki sneered as he thrust into the man below him, fingers tightening around the younger's neck. All save his index finger that was. That finger remained poised mere millimeters above the skin of Dabi's neck. "You're almost worse than your _precious ' Hero Killer '_."

Stain's title rolled unpleasantly off of Shigaraki's tongue- as if he were spitting acid when he spoke it. Below him, Dabi snarled silently, hips jerking in time with the pale man's thrusts and blunted fingernails dug into the man's shoulders. Blood welled up underneath his nails and Shigaraki hissed.

"So annoying… I should kill you right _now_ …" The words were followed by a particularly hard thrust that fell in such a way it had the younger seeing stars. Dabi threw his head back, clenching his jaw tightly as his dick twitched. Fuck. If he had any breath in his lungs left before, he sure didn't now.

Grip loosening in surprise, Shigaraki donned a wicked grin as Dabi managed to suck in a bit of air through gritted teeth. Oh how fun. "You _liiiked_ that, didn't you? What a **slut**." Leaning forward, his menacing grin spitting his face from ear to ear, the pale man's breath ghosted over a scarred ear as he whispered, "Careful nooow~ Move a single muscle like that again and it'll _all_ be over, maggot~"

As if to emphasize his point, the harsh grip around his neck came back full force. This time however, the index finger hovered much closer to his skin as Shigaraki picked up his rhythm once more, now aiming to hit that same place each time. Any twitch Dabi made could very likely get him killed like this.

Fucking bastard.

Dabi squeezed his eyes shut tight- tight enough that he could feel the stitches under the scars straining with the pressure. It was painful. The lack of air, the vice grip around his neck, the chafing of the dick inside him against his inner walls, even the harsh thrusts against his prostate ached because he couldn't even allow himself to enjoy the sensation for fear of moving in any way that might bring that last finger in contact with his skin.

It was agonizing.

His fingernails dug harder into the skin of Shigaraki's shoulders, scraping downwards to carve gouges across the man's arms and drawing forth rivulets of blood, glittering bright and red against the man's pale skin even in the crude lighting.

"Ahhh…" The pain seemed to only heighten the other man's enjoyment. The hand around his throat squeezed, making Dabi gag and his eyes water as they rolled back in his head. He must have looked disgustingly pitiful because he could feel the other's cock twitching madly inside of him.

Fuck he hated this pasty-faced piece of shit bastard. He wanted to punch him in the face. He wanted to cut off the guy's dick and make him swallow it. He wanted to burn him to nothing more than ash.

It didn't take long before Shigaraki came inside him.

The hand was removed from his neck, finally allowing him enough air to breath. With the air came a sudden flood of exhaustion. As if suddenly all the hatred and adrenaline keeping him conscious during that whole affair left with the end of the asphyxiation. Ah… _Fucking shit_ … Peeling his eyes open slowly, he was greeted with the sight of the other man's ugly mug staring down at him with that creepy face-splitting smile.

"Ahh, did you enjoy that little maggot…? You looked like you were having the time of your life. I'll have to do that again."

" _Fuck off._ " His voice was hoarse and the wetness of tears and drool made their presence clearly known on his face, but that did not deter his hostility in the slightest.

The man sneered, moving to stand upright once more to pull his now-flaccid cock out of him. Dabi couldn't help the wince when it was removed and cum began to leak out. Ugh, the cleanup was going to be a bitch, he could already tell. He was about to tell the guy to get out already if he was finished, but before he could say anything Shigaraki began prodding his own still-erect dick.

"You didn't cum."

Dabi sneered, arms coming up to fold over his chest as the man gazed down at his penis as if it had offended him. "Yeah, what can I say? You're _hardly_ the best I've had."

"What, your precious _Stain_ is better than me?"

"Of course he is... He's gentler and he never tried to kill me during sex." Wiping his face in irritation, he moved to sit up, but there Shigaraki was again, hovering over him-caging him in-and scowling.

"Hn… what a _delicate_ thing you are… needing gentleness to cum…" Clammy fingers stroked across his cheek. Dabi's skin crawled. "You really are a spoiled brat… You should learn to cum with what you're given."

"I'll keep that in mind, now get off me."

Shigaraki gave him that face splitting smile Dabi hated so much, a hand shooting out to grip Dabi's jaw tightly, nails digging purposefully into his already scarred flesh. "I'll make sure you do. Who knows, maybe one day I'll train you into a good obedient _pet_."

This time, Dabi's hand was the one to shoot out, yanking the other villain's hand away from his face, uncaring of the flesh he allowed the other to gouge. Flames sparked up in his palms, not enough to burn him up like he wanted, but enough to hurt. "Fuck you, get the fuck outta here!"

The other simply grinned at him, breaking his wrist free of Dabi's grip before turning to leave without complaint. "Next time, I'll have to teach you to watch that tongue of yours _Daaabi_."

Once he was gone, the last of the adrenaline seemed to fade away, leaving Dabi alone and exhausted and sore, covered in sweat and filled with that bastard's cum. The realization made his face twist in disgust.

He'd get that bastard back.

He'd make him _regret_ this whole ordeal.

But for now… All Dabi had the energy for was rolling over to the part of the bed that was not soaked in sweat and cum and closing his eyes for sleep. The exhaustion he felt right now was bone deep. He was asleep within moments of letting his eyes fall shut, thoughts of longing for Stain and his far gentler touches filling his dreams.

 _Fuck_ , Dabi missed him…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
